The Boy talking to the Girl
by Di-Bee
Summary: Missing scene for 5x21, The Boy with the Answer, Booth gets another shot at talking to Bones after she left in that cab.


Title : The Boy talking to the Girl

Author : DiBee

Fandom : Bones

Summary : Missing scene for 5x21, The Boy with the Answer, Booth gets another shot at talking to Bones after she left in that cab.

Spoiler : 5x21, obviously, especially the last scenes, but the whole episode is referred to.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the computer I'm writing on, and do not intend to make any profit out of that story. (Except maybe for less frustrated fans of the series?)

Author Note : Ten minutes before the end of the episode, I knew I had to be writing some missing scene whatever way it was gonna end. And there I am. Not quite sure this is right, but it sure feels better than the actual end of that episode to me, since it was really, really... Like a cliffhanger whose resolution you don't really wanna see. So here you go, hope you'll enjoy it, and if you do (or even if you do not;) feel free to leave a review, even if it's just a word, it means the world to me =)

Oh, and English still isn't my first language, but I've been working on that ;)

He had just seen her walking away. Not literally, it was one of those damn cabs. Damn, cause even though once you're in it it's like the ride takes hours, but it's impossible to not loose the sight of it in a car chase.

Yeah, he was following her, to her place, because anyway he knew where she was going. He didn't want to let her go like that, because deep inside he knew he wouldn't see her again, at least not for a long time, if he ever let her go away with it. She was feeling unsure, insecure. Only, unless 'normal people' she was keeping it to herself, so much it hurt him to simply realize it.

He had lied, earlier. They weren't just partners, they were more than that. Maybe only a little more, but that was enough to follow her home and try and talk to her. Talk her out of whatever she was planning to do. Talk her into revealing more that just that nightmare she had talked about as if it was a fact, and not the expression of one of her worst fear. The fact is, she had nearly admitted not being able to sustain the idea of seeing, knowing he was dying. And that said a lot more about her than any of her scientific babble ever.

When he reached her door, he hesitated a minute before knocking and the door opened before his knuckles had managed to find their way to the tough wood.

« What are you doing here? » He wanted to ask how she had known he was there, why her voice was so low, and why her eyes seemed to be puffy. Instead he took her into his arms for the second time of the evening, and took a step inside along with her, closing the door behind him with his foot.

« This is not a civilized way to close a door, Booth. »

Her voice hardly contained the sob coming up her throat, and he had a hand on his back as he felt her both relax and start crying. As she had told earlier, the numerous relationship with people she had developed had changed the way she could see things, but deep inside, she still was analyzing everything, and trying to associate any random behavior with a neat fact. Even when it came to their 'link' as he liked to call it in his inner dispute. He was glad the voice inside him telling him to let go of that damn woman was gone, because he didn't thought cursing 'shut up' at that very moment would have been appropriate.

« Shh, it's gonna be okay, Bones, really. Nightmares are just what they are, bad dreams, just an expression of those fears you don't want to talk about. I haven't been sleeping well either. And you did indeed inhabit some of my dreams in a pretty harsh manner too, you know. Not that I'm implying that you ever get into my dream any other way, but... This is not the point. »

He stopped, realizing her sobbing had grown into a small laugh against his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead as he was about to pull back. He had made her laugh, mission accomplished. He was no James Bond, but that was an easy one. Resisting the pressure of her arms around her waist, however, was by far harder. She was holding onto him for support as he could still feel her ragged breathing against his neck. He let his hand play with a strand of her hair, as he begun speaking again, lowering his voice in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

« She had wanted to get us down, but we all stood together against her, Bones. Even your father, though I do not approve of his methods. She had been willing to destabilize us all, but whatever she had achieved there had only been brief, then gone. She had gotten to you, that was her goal, but now she can't torture you unless you let her get into your mind. So you have to get her out, any way you can, roger that? »

He had stopped again, and brushed a bigger strand of hair which was hiding her eyes from him out of her forehead. He saw some tears, drying on her cheeks, and even caught a devious one which had made its way to her chin. Looking into her eyes, he emphasized : « This is gonna be okay, and I'll be there for you if you need me. »

He knew she would never admit needing help, not like this, but she needed to hear it. He saw a glimmer of hope flashing in her eyes before the sadness and tiredness took over again. She was right, she needed sleep. A good, long night sleep without any nightmares. And he swore to himself that she would get it, even if he had to stay by her all night long for that. Because that was what a little-more-than-partner did, and because for all she had done, she deserved it. Ow, and maybe because he was craving to watch her sleep. But that was only a secondary reason, right?


End file.
